Das Herz eines Bladers
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Metal Fusion - 01 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Das Herz eines Bladers |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Pegasus ist gelandet |Japanisch (Katakana) = 舞い降りた天馬(ペガシス)! |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Maiorita Pegashisu! |Opening (Japanisch) = Metal Fight Beyblade |Ending (Japanisch) = Boys ~ To the Radiant Tomorrow ~ |Opening (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip |Ending (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip (instrumental) |Staffel = Beyblade: Metal Fusion |Episode (Staffel) = 001 (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) |Episode (Saga) = 001 (Metal Saga) |Episode (Serie) = 155 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 05. April 2009 |Deutsch = 13. September 2010 |Vorherige = Ein Kampf für die Ewigkeit |Nächste = Brüll, Leone! }}Das Herz eines Bladers ist die erste Episode von Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 13. September 2010 auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Der kleine Kenta Yumiya wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als einmal ein berühmter Beyblader zu werden. Bei den WBBA-(World Beyblading Battle Association)-Turnieren kommt er immerhin schon unter die ersten Acht. Aber Kyoya Tategami und seine Gang, die Face Hunter, überfallen junge Blader und wollen ihnen die im Wettkampf gesammelten Punkte in einem unfairen Kampf wieder abnehmen. Als sich Kenta gegen die Face Hunter zu wehren versucht, hilft ihm Gingka , der auf der Suche nach neuen Herausforderern durchs Land zieht. Von ihm lernt Kenta, dass der Geist des Bladers in Verbindung mit seinem Blade darüber entscheidet, ob man einen Kampf gewinnt oder verliert. Handlung In einer Arena kämpft Kenta Yumiya mit seinem Flame Sagittario gegen einen unbekannten anderen Blader. Es handelt sich dabei um das World Beyblade Turniers, wie der Moderator in der vollbesetzten Halle erklärt. Die Zuschauer scheinen alle nur ihm zuzujubeln. In derselben Stadt, in einer Straße in der Nähe, spaziert Gingka Hagane und wird dabei von zwei Jungen überholt, die offenbar zu Kentas Match wollen. Zurück in der Arena, gewinnt Kenta und qualifiziert sich für die dritte Runde, das Viertelfinale und verdient sich damit Bey-Punkte dazu. Die Zuschauer sind aus dem Häuschen, jedoch sehen sich das Turnier auch zwei dubiose ältere Jungen an und lächeln verdächtig bei Kentas Sieg. Gingka sitzt währenddessen auf einem Gebäude un sieht gedankenverloren durch die Gegend. Als das Viertelfinale gegen Koji Yamada beginnt, zählt der Moderator den üblichen Countdown: "3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!", und der Kampf beginnt. Indessen ist Gingka mit seinem Bey Storm Pegasus eingeschlafen. Nachdem Kenta den Kampf verloren hat, ist er zwar etwas niedergeschlagen, seine Freunde Osamu und Takashi meinen allerdings, dass das nicht so schlecht sei, da er sich immerhin verbessert habe. Takashi schlägt Kenta vor, er solle es nächstes Mal mit seinem Bey versuchen, da ein Angriffstyp sicher besser wäre. Kenta allerdings bleibt lieber bei seinem Bey, da man seine Freunde nicht im Stich lasse. Die Jungs wollen zwar noch weitertrainieren, allerdings ist es schon sehr spät und sie müssen heim. Kenta läuft ebenso nach Hause und stellt sich vor, wie er die nationale Meisterschaft gewinnt. Er läuft dabei genau in eine Gruppe augenscheinlicher Kleinkrimineller hinein. Die zwei Jungs von vorhin sind zu erkennen und ihr Anführer, ein gewisser Benkei. Kenta wird durch die drei eingeschüchtert und zu einem Kampf um seine Bey-Punkte aufgefordert. Kenta erkennt, dass sie Mitglieder der Face Hunter sind und weigert sich, zu kämpfen. Er wird allerdings durch weitere Mitglieder dazu gezwungen. Der Kampf beginnt und die Face Hunter machen sich über Kenta lustig. Benkei will gerade den finalen Schlag gegen Sagittario ausführen, da kommt aus dem Nichts ein blauer Bey und schlägt Benkeis Bull von Sagittario weg. Benkei, offensichtlich verwirrt, sieht einen mysteriösen Blader stehen, der ihm erklärt, dass Beybladen Spaß machen sollte und man nicht zusammen gegen einen einzelnen kämpfen sollte. Gingka stellt sich vor und Benkei stellt sich ihm entgegen. Gingka will gegen alle auf einmal kämpfen. Kenta will nicht, dass Gingka das auf sich nimmt, aber Gingka nimmt die Herausforderung an. Mit Leichtigkeit besiegt Gingkas Pegasus alle Beys und die Face Hunter sind überaus erstaunt, als sie sehen, dass Gingka über 30.000 Punkte besitzt. Sie sehen ihre Niederlage ein und verziehen sich. Kenta ist völlig begeistert und will sich bei Gingka revanchieren. Er findet allerdings nichts, und Gingka will nur wissen, wer die Kerle waren. Kenta erzählt ihm, wer die Face Hunter sind, und wie sie Jüngere angreifen. Kenta fragt ihn über seine Herkunft aus und Gingka meint, sein Zuhause sein dort, wo er gerade sei. Er erzählt, dass er durch das Land reise, um stärker sein wolle. Kenta will wissen, wie er auch so stark sein kann. Gingka meint dass das Wichtigste sein Herz sei, da ein Beyblade einen immer dort angreife. Kenta legt sich zu ihm und bewundert den Sternenhimmel. Gingka erzählt ihm, dass die Stärke eines Bladers nichts mit Angriff oder Ausdauer, sondern mit den Gefühlen, mit denen er mit dem Bey verbunden ist, abhängt. Ein Blader müsse demnach sein ganzes Herz, so groß wie er Kosmos, in seinen Bey hineingeben. Kenta will Gingka überreden, in der Stadt zu bleiben, aber der schläft schon. Im Hauptquartier der Face Hunter staucht ihr Anführer Kyoya Tategami die Zurückgekehrten zusammen. Benkei meint verängstigt, dass dieser doch mit seinem Leone gegen Gingka kämpfen könne. Kyoya will, dass sich Benkei zusammenreißt und die Angelegenheit regelt. Am nächsten Tag geht Benkei mitsamt vieler Face Hunter Kollegen zu Gingka und nimmt ihn mit in ihr Quartier. Kenta will sich ebenfalls mit Gingka treffen, findet diesen allerdings nicht und sucht ihn daraufhin in der ganzen Stadt. Er will nicht wahrhaben, dass Gingka schon gegangen sein soll. Er sieht bei der Suche Face Hunter und überlegt, ob Gingka bei ihnen sein könnte. Gingka sieht sich bei ihnen einem Hundert-Bey-Kampf gestellt, zu dessen Beginn Kenta gerade im Quartier eintrudelt. Gingka nimmt die Herausforderung bereitwillig an. Kenta denkt, Gingka wäre verloren, und redet auf diesen ein, aber Gingka nimmt seinen Beyblade, zeigt ungeheure Willensstärke und schießt ihn in die Menge. Er schlägt einen Bey nach dem anderen vom Platz und mit einem gewaltigen Auftritt, der alle im Raum in Aufregung versetzt, gewinnt er den Kampf. Gingka teilt Kenta mit, dass ein Sieg allein vom Geist des Bladers abhängt. Kyoya sieht Gingka seiner und Rock Leones würdig und fordert ihn zum Kampf heraus. Trivia In der Episode *Takashi benutzt einen Angriffsbeyblade. Hintergrund *Diese Folge ist die erste Folge der Metal Saga. Änderungen Wichtige Ereignisse *Gingka wird vorgestellt. *Kenta wird vorgestellt. *Benkei wird vorgestellt. *Die Face Hunter werden vorgestellt. *Die Folge stellt den Beginn der Metal-Saga dar. *Die Folge stellt den Beginn von Metal Fusion dar. Charaktere Bemerkung: Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Beyblades Bemerkung: Alle Beyblades werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Kenta_gewinnt.png Kenta_verliert.png Kenta_stellt_sich_als_Sieger_vor.png Benkei_taucht_auf.png Kenta_am_Boden.png Kenta_verzweifelt.png Pegasus_kommt.png Gingka_erscheint.png Kenta_und_Gingka.png Kyoya_beobachtet_den_Kampf.png Gingka_entfesselt_seine_Kraft.png Gingka_macht_den_finalen_Schlag.png Ending Preview Videos Opening Beyblade Metal Fusion - OP - Metal Fight Beyblade Episode Beyblade Metal Fusion Das Herz eines Bladers - Ep. 1 DEUTSCH! Ending Beyblade Metal Fusion - ED - Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita e~ Preview メタルファイト ベイブレード - 02 - 獅子レオーネの牙! PV Links en:Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 01 Kategorie:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episoden